


Cursed Grounds

by BrownieFox



Series: Youtuber fics [3]
Category: Real People RPF, Who Killed Markiplier, Youtubers RPF
Genre: Gen, WKM, outsider pov, years after the events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: A reporter investigates the burned remains of a mansion.





	Cursed Grounds

Pointless.

That was what everybody had said when Tasha had asked why they’d never run a story on The Cursed Manor Ashes. It was a tourist attraction, people loved it, loved to speculate what had happened there, but whenever Tasha asked to investigate the Chief Editor always chuckled and told her to find something that would actually gain them interest.

But after months begging, he finally sighed, shook his head, and let her attempt.

He even gave her a lead. The only one, he’d said. 

You’ll see why it’s pointless.

“Thank, Mr... ?”

“Just Abe.” The Ex-Detective said, taking a long sip from his cup. Tasha wasn’t really sure what was in it, and she wasn’t really sure she wanted to know. “I suppose you’re here to hear about the Manor.”

“Uh, yes. Mr. Jordan said that you were the only one who knew what happened.” Abe shrugged.

“I’ve told a lot of people the story. They never believe me, or they do. Either way, It’s never been told but anything other than my own mouth. I think people fear it. His name was Mark.”

“Wh-, uh, who?” Tasha blinked.

“The first question is usually who owned it. The mysterious man was Mark. His last name may’ve been Fischbach, but it doesn’t matter much. He changed it anyway, to Markiplier. He was an actor. Did a few films, inherited money and built his own. The Manor had been in his family for years.”

Tasha quickly jotted that down.

“Thank you. Then, what happened? Give me your account. Why was it burned and by who.”

“I helped burn it. Mark and I did. I spread the gasoline, Mark lit the match. He was still inside when he did. It was suicide.” Abe rubbed his thumb over his forefingers thoughtfully. “His blood isn’t on my hands.”

“Why would he do that?” 

“... did you go to the site, miss?” Tasha nodded. Abe suddenly leaned across the table, face inches from hers. “Then you would’ve felt it.”

“Felt... what?”

“Even crippled as it is, that monster lives. That monster, and that twisted creature it created. A monster of mirrors. You can’t tell me you did not feel the call, the pull. That you didn’t slip into a void, time meaning nothing as you easily traveled between planes of existence.”

... she didn’t deny.

She couldn’t. 

“There was something not right about that house. It was a force that should’ve never been reckoned with, but Mark messed with it, tried to understand it. And for years he became its puppet. He killed for that house. He lost his friends and his wife and himself. And he tried to bring a stop to it when he finally realized what had happened to him.

“That’s...”

“Terrible? Impossible? Unreal?” Abe pulled down the neck of his shirt to reveal an ugly, dark red hole in his chest. “So is dying and coming back to life.”

“... why are you even telling me this?” Tasha put down her pen and notes, looking Abe in the eyes. He looked back without hesitation.

“No one will believe you. I lose nothing. I request only one thing.” He reached behind him and pulled out a gun. Tasha felt her blood run cold as he set it in front of her. “There is a bullet in this gun. Just one. And if you even meet a man named William, and ex-colonel from the military with an absurd mustache, shoot him right in the chest for me.”

He didn’t let her go until she took the gun.

When Tasha walked into work the next day, she entered Mr. Jordan’s office to find him cleaning a gun. A revolved just like the one she’d received. He looked up at her and then shook his head, a small almost smile of his face.

“Some things just aren’t meant to be understood.”


End file.
